Hot and Cold
by Yunjaejjang9095
Summary: Ahra kesal! kesal sekali! Mengapa Jaejoong itu sangat cantik? Padahal ia seorang pria dan perasaannya sensitif sekali. Karena tidak tahan, Ahra memilih memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong-dan Jaejoong menangis dibuatnya. Karena tidak terima, mantan kekasihnya itu mengajukan sebuah syarat yang menurutnya sangat aneh! *summary gaje /YunhoxJaejoong/YunJae/BoyxBoy/


**A YunJae Fanfiction**

" **Hot and Cold"**

 **Warn!**

 **BoyxBoy**

 _ **MISS TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA—MANA!**_

 **Happy Reading Minna—san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahra mendengus kesal, dalam hati ia merutuk kekasihnya yang kini tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Setengah jam berlalu tapi tidak tanda—tanda pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka. Ya, hari ini rencananya ia dan sang kekasih akan pergi berkencan untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke—100.

"Jaejoong—ah! Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Ahra berteriak dari arah luar kamar. Hari mulai menjelang siang dan ia sudah bosan menunggu. Selalu saja seperti ini, kekasihnya sangaaat lama dalam hal berdandan melebihi dirinya yang seorang tulen.

"Belum… aku masih melukis alisku yang kiri. Tunggu sebentar ne…"

Tuh 'kan!

Ia saja yang wanita tak seperti itu saat berdandan. Ia sungguh kesal! Sangat, sangat kesal! Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu begitu lama berdandan. Ahra tak habis pikir, padahal Jaejoong itu laki—laki, tapi mengapa begitu rempong mengalahkan seorang perempuan. Belum lagi, wajahnya. Wajahnya terlalu tampan ampai—sampai dibilang cantik—dan ia sangat iriii sekali.

 _Cklek!_

Ahra menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang kini berjalan menuju dirinya. Seperti biasa, penampilan tiap kencan selalu memukau melebihi artis—artis papan atas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Penampilanku sudah rapi?"

Ahra memutar bola matanya bosan. Bosan dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong yang entah keberapa kalinya—yang selalu pria cantik itu tanyakan ketika hendak berkencan. Kekasihnya itu memang selalu harus tampil sempurna dan memukau.

"Yah seperti biasa kau selalu memukau. Ayo jalan, aku hampir lumutan menunggumu berdandan."

Dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi perkataan sang kekasih.

.

Tampak Ahra dan Jaejoong tengah duduk berdua saling berhadapan di sebuah café yang sangat terkenal di Seoul. Café J-Holic namanya. Café itu memang menjadi favorite Jaejoong dan Ahra sekaligus tempat dimana pertama kali mereka meresmikan hubungan.

Terlihat Ahra menatap bosan Jaejoong yang kini tengah memilih—milih makanan. Pria cantik itu sedari menunjuk yang ia ingin pesan namun selalu saja dibatalkannya dengan alasan banyak lemak lah, membuat gemuk lah, dan alasan—alasan tak jelas lainnya.

"Sebenarnya kita jadi makan atau tidak?!" Ahra memekik kesal.

"Uhm… uhm.."

Jaejoong bergumam. Jari telunjuknya ia letakkan didagu, mempertimbangkan apa yang akan ia pesan—taak memperdulikan sang waiter yang sedari tadi berdiri untuk menulis menu yang akan di pesan Jaejoong.

"Uhmm… kalau begitu aku memilih yang ini saja. Dan untuk minumannya, aku pilih yang ini saja. Dua porsi ya.."

 _Kampret!_

Untung saja ia orang yang sabar, jika tidak mungkin sudah sedari ia mencekik Jaejoong. Huft, pria cantik itu memilih kembali menu yang tadi ia batalkan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pria cantik itu.

"Jaejoong—ah, mau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Jaejoong yang sedang asyik dengan cerminnya itu menoleh menatap Ahra yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Jaejoong balik tersenyum, kemudian kembali bercermin—membuat Ahra cemberut.

"Yaaa Jaejoong—ah!"

Jaejoong kembali menoleh menatap Ahra. Kali ini ia menanggapi kekasihnya. "Ada apa Ahra—ya? Mau mengajakku ke salon lagi?"

 _Ish! Menyebalkaaaannnn_

"Tidak! Aku jera pergi ke salon denganmu! Kau akan jadi bidadari sehabis dari sana dan itu membuatku iri. Oleh sebab itu, aku ingin mengakiri hubungan kita. Lebih baik kita berteman baik saja, oke? Aku selalu merasa tersaingi saat berpacaran denganmu, huh!"

Jaejoong seketika meletakkan cermin legendanya dengan kasar ke atas meja. Mata indahnya berkaca—kaca menatap Ahra.

"Ja—jadi kau tega memutuskanku? Hiksss kau jahat huhuhu… eommaaa~"

Jaejoong mulai menangis, membuat Ahra panik. Para—pelanggan yang berada di café itu menatap ke arah mereka, bahkan ada yang terang—terangan mencibir Ahra karena telah membuat Jaejoong menangis.

Ahra tersenyum kikuk. Inilah yang tidak ia sukai ketika Jaejoong menangis. Perasaan pria cantik itu sangat sensitive seperti pantat bayi—membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"E—eh, bu—bukan begitu maksudku Jaejoong—ah.." Ahra meringis. Ia menatap sekelilingnya para pelanggan itu masih setia menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

"La—lalu apa hikss.. hati Joongie neomu appoyo~"

Sebenarnya umur kekasihnya ini berapa sih?! Menangisnya seperti anak kecil saja.

"Maksudku itu, lebih baik kita berteman saja ne?" Ahra mencoba mencari kalimat yang pas agar Jaejoong si comel tidak menangis lagi.

"Berteman? Jadi selama ini Ahra tidak mencintai Joongie? Begitu?!"

Jaejoong tiba—tiba berhenti menangis. "Baiklah jika itu mau Ahra. Kita berteman saja. Tapi ada syaratnya." Jaejoong tiba—tiba tersenyum misterius. Daebak! Perubahan mood pria cantik itu mengalahkan Ibu—ibu hamil wkwk.

"Nde? Apa syaratnya? Aku akan menurutinya."

Jaejoong semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Syaratnya adalah Ahra harus mengenalkan Joongie pada lelaki—lelaki tampan. Siapa tahu ada lelaki yang ketampanannya bisa mengalahkan ketampanan Joongie yang abadi ini, hihihi.."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Disebuah gym yang terletak tak jauh dari café J-Holic. Jaejoong dan Ahra memasuki gym tersebut. Ahra lekas mengakak Jaejoong menuju sang teman yang kebetulan bekerja sebagai seorang teman di tempat ini.

"Yunho—ah!"

Jaejoong sejenak terpana ketika mata indahnnya melihat seorang pria berwajah tampan tengah menaikkan—turunkan dua barbell di masing—masing tangannya. Pria itu sangat tampan, dengan mata musang yang tajam, hidung mancung, dan bibir hati yang dihiasi tahi lalat di atas bagian kiri. Kulitnya tan eksotis. Bulir—bullir keringat nampak menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Pria bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menaruh benda—benda tersebut kemudian menghampiri Ahra.

"Hai, Ahra. Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tidak bertemu." Ucapnya.

"Aku baik. kau?"

"Tentu, seperti yang kau lihat. Ngomong—ngomong, siapa gadis yang berada disampingmu itu? temanmu?" mata musang Yunho tak sengaja menangkap bayangan Jaejoong yang kini berdiri di belakang tubuh Ahra—sedang menatapnya. Yunho tersenyum manis ketika Jaejoong tanpa berkedip melihatnya.

"Oh ya, kenalkan dia mantan kekasihku—namanya Kim Jaejoong. kami baru saja putus beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan perlu kau tahu, dia namja. Lebih tepatnya namja berwajah cantik."

Yunho terperangah tak percaya. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan seksama. Dia tidak salah lihat kan? Benarkah orang yang kini ada dihapannya ini seorang pria? Dilihat dari segi manapun, dia seperti seorang wanita!

Sementara Jaejoong yang ditatap menjadi ilfil. Pria cantik itu lekas menutup dada dan selangkangannya menggunakan tangan.

"Apa lihat—lihat?! Apa kau terpesona dengan ketampanan—"

"Kau cantik. Sangat cantik." Tiba—tiba Yunho berucap. Mata musangnya masih menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip.

"Y-yah.. Joongie tampan bukan cantik.."

Entah kenapa tiba—tiba Ahra merasa menjadi seekor nyamuk yang tengah menyaksikan dua sejola yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meringis ketika meliht Jaejoong yang mendadak berprilaku centil.

Ahra menghela nafas. Dari kejadian di atas, dapat disimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong lebih cocok menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Biarlah, mulai saat ini ia akan menjadi mak comblang saja seperti Leader TVXQ yang terkenal jomblo itu. wkwkwk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FINISH!**

Collaps! XD

Gue ga tau yang di atas(?) itu apa. Beneran deh wkwk. Moga ga gaje ae. Dan judulnya, entah nyambung ama cerita—idk kkk~ :v

Pokok e yang berkenan silahkan jangan lupa kasi vote dan comment okay.

+btw untuk cerita Darkness eyes, mungkin Chapter 1—nya bakal lama di update karena I'm lagi sibuk latihan dram *bhaks XD

Sekain dan terima Samuel, eh? :D

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Kkim9095**_


End file.
